Hell Hath No Fury
by Archosy
Summary: Yeah, I'm your average girl. Well, if suddenly meeting a group of werewolves is normal. But then I found out that I'm supposedly the soul mate of Jacob Black? All Hell breaks loose.


**Author's Note: **This is my first Jacob/OC fic. It coincides with A Heavy Heart, too. They aren't sequals or anything, but they do happen in the same time frame. You may need to read one to understand later pieces in another. Either way, I hope you enjoy this. Plus, maybe you'll note a similarity in a way between her and Bella. Hehe.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter One - Black on Black**

Sighing, I pulled up the window to let the fresh air in. I stuck my head out the window to look at the scenery. There is such a thing as overdoing your favorite color, and in my case this was it. Green, green, and more green. Okay, that's it. From now on, green is officially my least favorite color out of the rainbow. I don't really know why I liked it anyways. Plus, there's plenty of other lovely colors to choose from that I don't see every time I turn around.

It was sunny outside. Something very odd, or at least with what I knew. From what I knew, it rained here almost all the time. It wasn't that I disliked the rain, I loved it actually, it was just odd to see it so sunny after expecting the opposite. Most of the time it'd been raining, so I was a little surprised to see that it was sunny outside. Very sunny.

Though, my mother told me to not be surprised if this was one of the few times it was sunny like this. I didn't mind that, it was terribly hot, and I still had loads of things to unpack for my room. A few empty boxes had fell over after the times I'd tripped over them and didn't bother to put them back up.

No, it wasn't my first day here. So that doesn't really explain the still-filled boxes that cluttered my half-way empty room. And no, I hadn't just moved here, per-say. I can just be a terrible procrastinator, or lazy as some people called it. I'd been in in LaPush for almost a month now and it's still just as boring as it was the day I moved here.

With what had been unpacked, it was mainly just the things I deemed necessary. Basically, that consisted of the things like my bed, my vanity in the corner, a few books of mine and such. The rest was laying around in some of these boxes...somewhere.

"Naomi, come get breakfast before you're late!" I heard my mother shout from downstairs.

"Coming!" I shouted in reply.

Running to the corner, I glanced in the vanity mirror to adjust my hair one last time. The mirror was always my last stop before I went downstairs to go anywhere. Even if I was extremely late to something important, it didn't matter. It had become a nasty habit, but those bangs can get very annoying. Though, I never really realized how vain that sounded until today. Second note to self, do not phrase that sentence like that ever again unless wanting to sound extremely self-absorbed.

After grabbing my handful of books and sunglasses ( oh how I missed wearing these sometimes!), I bounced downstairs. Around the corner I grabbed an apple on the counter and greeted my mom. A small 'mmm' came from me as I bit into the apple. These were by-far my favorite fruit. I don't see how anyone could _not_ like them, actually. Immediately, I threw away my apple once I saw the food set out on the table.

"Have you finished your paper yet?" she had referred to my History paper that was due tomorrow.

I picked at my eggs. "Not yet," I mumbled, and refused to look her in the face. Every time I looked at her after something like that she had this disappointed expression that made me feel awkward. Not necessarily guilty, just awkward. Though, every time I usually looked up to see if she might have changed that expression. I never seemed to learn, because I looked up again and seen that very same look. Again. For the 146th time.

I would know.

I've counted.

She sighed, another sign of the disappointment. Always the face, then the sigh that came after it. "I thought you'd had that for almost a week now," she scolded me.

Again, I picked at my eggs on my plate. What? I said that I was a procrastinator. "It's coming...I've just been busy." I finished lamely. It wasn't always easy to lie to my mom when I was little. Sadly that hasn't changed in years and I'm still horrible at it. This process also earned said sigh and disappointed expression many times in the past.

"Of course," my mother drawls. "Always busy. Can you do something for me tonight or are you too _busy_?" she mocked. "I need you to take care of Mason for me tonight, I'm going out." she took one more sip of coffee before getting up to leave.

I rolled my eyes, there were times when my mom could annoy me to the brink of I-don't-know-what-it-is-yet. As usual, 'going out' was her terms which meant she had a so called hot date tonight. "Why can't he spend the night at the Gentry's?" I asked, referring to where he was at the moment. "She loves having him around and he likes it there. It'd give me time to do my paper."

She sighed, and pulled her purse over her arm. "Mrs. Gentry can't take another night of the poor boy. I know Mason's a handful for her, plus she has a doctor's appointment early in the morning. So he's coming home. I need you to pick him up before you come home."

"You know," I grumble. "I thought Mason was your son, not mine."

That smart remark got a nasty glare sent my way. I mean, I loved my mother and Mason, too, but I grew tired of watching him every other night when I needed to do homework. "And I thought I raised you with some respect and manners for your elders." She snapped back. "Apparently not."

I chuckled into my drink as my mom shut the door. "Love you, too!" I shouted with another laugh. That was basically how our relationship was when you worked down to it. We both had short tempers and loved setting the other off. Confusing, but it worked for us.

I knew she'd heard me because she yelled through the door. "Don't forget your paper!" Then the engine started and I heard her pull out of the driveway.

That was usually my signal to leave for school. I took one more bite of food and grabbed my books. Slamming the door behind me after making sure it was locked, I began to walk down the driveway and onto the sidewalk.

Walking really was a personal choice. Well, obviously. Gas for my car had just got too expensive. Plus, I live just a block away from school, so it wasn't much of a hassle to reach it in time. It saved me money, and kept me healthy! All I had to do was go around the block and cross the highway and badabing-badaboom, there I was.

Usually my trips were always simple and fast. Nothing bad, a few 'hello's here and there by some people driving that were in my classes, but nothing much more exciting. Just as my days. I went to school, went to my after-school job ( I don't really know if I can call it that ), and then went get Mason from his babysitter.

Now you probably think that I'm a lame kid that has no life. I'm not making it a point to prove you wrong, so I'll just try and explain better. It's not that I don't have a life. I just don't like most people. Solitude is considered my best friend, and I choose it to be. I had some friends, just not considerably a 'best friend', and its a choice I made for myself.

Most people make things very complicated, and I like simple. There's a shorter version.

So thus, my days were simple, nothing exciting ever happened. I was fine with that. Much to my dismay, something not so simple had already started my day off badly.

It started when I heard someone shout my name, followed by "Look out!"

I was confused at first, but understood shortly after. When I turned to the right, my eyes widened. Someone on a big motorcycle was headed straight my way doing a speed that wasn't going to be able to stop in the short distance between us.

Now there were three options available. One, the big motorcyclist swerved, hitting something ( or someone ) else. Two, I jumped out of the way. Or three, he would hit me. I really didn't want the latter, or the first for that matter.

It didn't seem like he was going to swerve and hit something, anything else, but me. My feet were glued to the ground, so option two was out of the window barely before I could process it in my head.

So that left three.

And I had no idea how much damage a motorcycle could do on an impact. I was too scared to see who the person driving the motorcycle was, all I could think was _Oh god, I'm going to die._ Call it melodramatic if you wish, but who cares about theatrics when you had an automobile coming towards you?

Again, with the dramatics, but this was how I saw it. Apparently, in the time I blinked, I missed a lot. The person driving the motorcycle did some odd action that caused the motorcycle to go sideways to help stop it. All I could do was pray it stopped in time.

I didn't take time to notice. Before I found out, I regained the feeling in my legs and darted off running before hearing the motorcycle skid to a stop. I just saw a flair of black hair as the helmet came off.

My running slowed down to a small jog, but I didn't stop. I didn't glance back at the driver, I didn't look back at the people in the parking lot looking around. I figured if I stopped then I'd be swamped with people asking me if I was okay, and like I said, I didn't like people. Especially with fake concern. So I slowed down to a walk then, and continued on my way, and pretended like nothing happened.

Not something easily done, because I'm pretty sure I failed at it, but whatever. I was not in the mood to explain anything. Ignoring all the glances and whispers, I rushed into the school and to my locker.

It wasn't everyday that someone almost got hit by a motorcycle, but I didn't care. The last thing I wanted was attention from loads of people, so I did my best to ignore everything about the situation and continue on like it was a normal day. Maybe if I kept it up, the others would forget about it as well.

They didn't.

Even by lunch time, people were still talking about it. As soon as I took my seat, people I didn't even talk to began to swarm me with questions. Half of the people I didn't even recognize.

"Are you okay?"

"What happened?"

"I heard you almost got killed!"

"Don't you think you should go to the hospital to get checked out?"

So many questions at one time started to give me a headache. I didn't answer to any of them. Instead, one of the people from my table answered for me.

"Why don't you guys just back off?" the brown haired one, Eli, snapped.

"She wasn't even hit. Don't be a baby," Taryn, the girl beside me rolled her eyes. Of the group, she was the one I was most friendly with. Oh, how I loved her bluntness.

I smiled. Eli nodded back to me, a smile on his face. Like I said before, I didn't like people all that much at school. These people were those acquaintances of mine I'd mentioned. Luckily, the two's comments caused the annoying people to leave our table. Though, the whispers of the people to the side did catch my attention.

"I can't believe Black did that!"

Black? Who was this Black? Were they the driver of the motorcycle(that I have re-dubbed DeathStar)? No one here was named Black from what I knew. Maybe these kids were crazy after all.

"First day back and not even watching where he's going!"

Okay, definitely the driver.

"He's lucky she didn't get hurt!"

Damn straight. If I wouldn't get awkward stares, I would give a snap to add emphasis.

"Jacob is always trying to get himself into trouble it seems. I can't believe he's just back all of a sudden. What an entrance," another says. So, the boy's name is Jacob Black? Interesting. I had the urge to ask them who he was, but felt it would start up a brand knew conversation about this morning.

"Okay, I know you're tired of this," Riley, Taryn's twin brother, began. "But are you okay?" He shook his head slightly, getting the brown hair out of his face.

I groan at his question. "I'm fine." If I wasn't fine, would I be here?

He looked at me with concern. Oh, I loved his blue eyes. "Are you sure?" Even with his persistency, I couldn't stay too mad at him for long.

"Ugh, the sexual tension between you two is so obvious it's annoying." Taryn groaned at her brother, I looked down, a blush starting to come up at her words. "Why don't you just get off her back already?"

"Don't you mean _on_ her back?" Eli corrected.

The comment caused the rest of our table to burst out in laughter. I rolled my eyes, trying to hold back a blush. Riley punched Eli's arm, along with a "Shut up,"

Taryn turned to me after laughing at her brother. "Are we still up for Friday?" She asked me, referring to her asking if I could come over to their house for the night. "I'm having a party and I need you to help me set it all up."

I nodded. I wasn't one that went to parties every weekend, I was more to have a night at home rather than a room pounding with music and people I don't know getting drunk all the time. Nevertheless, I agreed to help her.

"Great, it's all set then. Just got to make sure people come. That shouldn't be too hard. Just say alcohol and they'll come running." She winked at me, and I laughed before getting up to leave.

The rest of the day was still as endless about the incident from this morning, just as it had been at lunch. Though I still refused to answer the hundreds of repeated questions asked. When the last bell had rung, I was just happy that the school day was finally over.

I walked down the same pathway that I had almost gotten crushed on earlier and stepped onto the sidewalk, turning the opposite direction I came. It didn't take long to reach the house, it never did. They weren't very far off from the school anyways.

Walking up the driveway, I recognized Emily through her kitchen window. Emily was about one of the people I was closest to in this town. I guess you would say shes' the closest I have to a best friend, really.

We met at the grocery store. I bumped into her when I wasn't paying attention, and made her things fall. I helped her, and noticed her face. Obviously, I felt rude, but she merely joked with me about it.

It was easy to get out of awkward situations with Emily around, she was extremely easy to be around. She offered me a bit of money to help her around her house. It wasn't much money, but I didn't mind. It was just an excuse for us to be around each other more as friends.

She smiled at me, or...half of her did, at least. I would say 'poor girl' or something like that, but I'm not an automatic robot for every time I see her. She knows I feel bad for what happened, so I don't have to bring it up every time it's mentioned. But she's dealt with it, and that was that. After all, it wasn't everyday you got attacked by a bear, either.

"Hello Naomi!" She greeted me as she pulled a tray out of the oven. I smelled fresh cookies, and they smelled delicious. Just like anything she cooked.

"Hi, Emily." I replied, reaching for one of the cookies. She smirked, looking at me with a debate on her mind. Probably whether or not to smack my hand away.

"Don' eat too many now," she joked. "We're having guests shortly," she said, placing the pan on the table.

I looked back at her, swallowing the bite of cookie. "Do you need me to leave early? I don't mind, I can just get Mason early and - "

"It's okay!" Emily laughed, stopping my rambling. "Just a few of Sam's friends. They're like family, really. So I'd like for you to meet them anyways. It's a bit impromptu. They should be here any minute now, though."

I nodded along. "Well, in that case. Boy have I had a day." I sighed, grabbing a broom from the corner.

"Oh?" she asked me, her voice was curious.

"Mhm," I manage through a mouthful of cookie before I go off telling her about my not-so-simple morning, along with the name of the driver. I noticed a flicker in her eyes, but didn't think anything of it.

The door opened and cut my story off. Either way, Emily got the gist of it, so I shrugged before waving to Sam. My hand dropped as I noticed someone else coming in behind Sam through the doorway.

Someone with black hair.


End file.
